


Yussa the tired wizard dad?

by ImTheKingOfPenguins



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Kinda spoiler for episode 128? only a minor one in my opinion tho., Yussa is tired, and dont know how he suddenly adopted a bunch of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheKingOfPenguins/pseuds/ImTheKingOfPenguins
Summary: One-shots of Yussa being a tired dad to the Nein.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Yussa the tired wizard dad?

Yussa’s head hit the table as soon as he sat down in Allura’s tower. He could feel the stress slowly go away, but some still remained. How could he not worry? He could hear the sounds of thick metal armor come down the stairs but he didn’t look up.

“Allie! Your weird wizard friend is here!” He could hear the hoarse voice of Kima shout, before the steps went away again. He felt relieved that she didn’t come and talk. Even with her being Allura’s wife and he is Allura’s friend they hadn’t been interaction with each other that much. With her brash nature and his introverted mind, they would probably end up clashing quite a bit. To be fair she probably wasn’t too happy with the intrusion either. It was in the middle of the night here and he had given no warning. Now that he thinks about it… she had probably used time to jump into her armor. He cringed inside. He would make it up to her.

“Darling, you need to be a little for specific than that.” He could here Allura sigh loudly back. He listened to her lighter steps came down the stairs and land just behind him, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Yussa… I didn’t except you so late.” Her voice felt with worry. “What’s wrong?”

It took a couple of seconds before he signed finally looked up at his friend. Her hair was a bit messy and over her blue nightgown she had a warm blanket. It was definitely not normal to visit a friend at 4 am but he needed to.

“How did you do it?” His voice seemed conflicted.

Allura’s gave him a confused look. “Did what?”

“Did-” He motioned a big gesture as words slipped his mind. “Argh… this is so stupid.”

Allura pulled out the chair next to him and squished his hand. “If it bothers you, it’s not stupid.”

He broke their eye contact and put his head in his hands as he collected some courage. There was no way he could say this to his friend when starring at her.

“How did you learn to control your kids?” As he said the last word, he lifted his gaze to see her shocked facial expression.  
“What do you mean?” She asked a bit confused.

“You know… your small adventuring… Vox Machina?” He stumbled a bit over the words. Personal conversations had never been one of his good qualities. “How did you learn to… make them not run into every danger they see?”

“Vox Machina? What do you mean? I-” Her face change into one of recognition. “Is this about the Mighty Nein?”

He nodded slowly as his body slumped even more into the seat.

“I know they are doing a very dangerous mission right now. I am talking to people so everyone can be ready if they don’t succeed.”

“That’s not why.” Yussa let out a small laugh of frustration. “I have done my own preparations after the news. So, I decided to use astral projection to go see myself but…”

“Did you see something there?” She asked worried.

He shook his head. “Not out of the ordinary but the Cerberus Assembly pulled me out early. They were looking for the Nein.”

“The Cerberus Assembly?” She frowned “Why are they after the Nein.”

“I don’t know… It seems like the Nein has something they want.” He flicked his hair out of the way. “They wouldn’t tell me anything, but something tells me it’s either secret or personal.”

“Why you think that?”

“You know I don’t like politics, but I am pretty sure Trent Ikithon doesn’t go out on every mission himself. The Nein got into my tower and left a big mess. I had a lot to explaining to do before they let me go.”

“Did you say where the Nein went or what their mission was?”

“NO!” He chocked both himself and Allura with the force in his voice. He coughed. “No, I did not. I don’t think that would have been a good idea. I just said I didn’t know what was happening and how angry I was about my ruined office.”

Allura looked at him thoughtfully. “You care for them… don’t you, Yussa?”

He stiffened a bit and mumbled. “They are just a bunch of assholes that use my teleportation circle every now and then.”

“They did safe your life that one time…” She gave him a small smile. “I remember when I first saw them. What an odd bunch. The young Caleb presented himself as ‘somewhat of a prodigy’ to you.”

“He is a fool to think that.” He smiled a little to himself but then caught himself. Allura gave him a knowingly and patted his leg.

“You have the right to care. you know? Even if they are assholes.” They laughed and the energy lightened a little bit. “Gosh it really is the assholes that manage to sneak up on you and make you care.”

“It really is.” He looked as the light outside began to color the sky orange. Han stood up. “I should get going, I have taken too much of your time… I know you humans need more time than us.”

“Hush you.” Allura playfully slapped his shoulder as she stood up as well. “Go make sure your kids are alright.”

He rolled his eyes as he began to draw the teleportation circle. They enjoyed the time in silence. No words were needed to tell that this conversation had deepened the bond between the two wizards. Before the last stroke were made, he turned to Allura. “I hope they are not going be as big as troublemakers as your kids are.”

“At least yours doesn’t act like horny teenagers. Vex and Percy - ” Allura laughed “I swear… I will see you later, Yussa.”

“It would be my pleasure, Allura.” He finished the last stroke and walked into the portal.

As the portal closed, he signed. He was finally alone but he did feel lighter than before. As he walked up to get to his bedroom not even the sight of his ransacked office could wipe the small smile from his face.


End file.
